Superman & Naruto: World's Finest
by hurdlowm
Summary: This is a what-if story where superman's ship is sent to Naruto's world and Superman grows up in Konoha. There will be humor and romance and will follow the basic story of Naruto with Superman elements. Please rate and review.
1. Chapter 1

Superman & Naruto: The World's Finest

Author's Note: The version of Superman/Clark Kent appearing in this story is heavily inspired by Zack Snyder's Man of Steel. He is also based on other sources such as Birthright and The New 52. Don't worry, there won't be any spoilers revealed in this story about Man of Steel. And I will not use kryptonite as a writing crutch.

Chapter 1:

End of a Planet/Birth of a Legend

Our story begin's on a planet thousand's of light years away from Earth called Krypton. The people of Krypton are quite similar to our own, except for several organs that all Kryptonians possess. Theses organs are the Kryptonian equivalent of our appendix, useless to them, or so they thought. Under a yellow sun these organs give Kryptonians power over men. Power that every man, woman, and child craves. Only one scientist knows the secret to obtain this incredible power. His name is Jor of the House of El, and his world is about to end.

It is a bright day on Krypton, the Red sun Rao shining brightly down on the scientist's Jor-El's living quarters. The view then shift's to the inside of Jor's compound. The wall's and floor's having a strange almost organic look to them. "Lara my wife, you know that I love you and our child Kal but, our world is ending and we must send our only son away", said Jor-El. "I'll never get to see him walk, I'll never get to hear him speak, never get to see him kiss a pretty girl", chokes out Lara. "Oh Rao Jor-El why!?", Screams out Lara Lor-Van. 'Lara my sweet, try to understand, Our son, my son Kal-El, I love him just as much as you do and I know what you're going through",sighed Jor-El. Jor-El then takes Kal-El from Lara's hands as tears fall from her face. "Goodbye my son...our hopes and dreams travel with you," said a teary eyed Jor-El. "You will give the people of Earth an ideal to strive toward, they'll race behind you, they'll stumble they will fall, but in time they _**will **_join you in the sun, in time...you will help them...accomplish wonders", Said Jor-El. The young child completely unaware of his fate reaches up to caress his fathers face as his father places him in a silver organic-like spaceship with the symbol for the House of El on it's front side. "How will he survive out there Jor-El, he'll die", chokes out a sobbing Lara Lor-Van. "I've told you my sweet, I built a stasis chamber to keep him aspleep for the entirety of the trip, and the trip itself will only be around a year long due to the warp drive", said Jor-El. As Lara stare longingly at the ship that incubates her infant child as Jor-El places a cylindrical object into a diamond shaped slot on the ship. Jor-El begins to cry as he presses the launch button for his son's ship as a wall in his lab explodes and an all too familiar voice screams out, " STOP IN THE NAME OF RAO". "Zod", said Jor-El. "Don't try to patronize me Jor-El, you broke Kryptonian law by having a naturally born child, we allowed it, and now you are attempting to commit treason by sending your abomination into space, HOW DARE YOU!," screams General Zod. "He is Krypton's only hope, our world is ending," says Jor-El. Jor-El then cries out,"Computer find my son a planet with weaker gravity, and a younger yellow sun that shines brighter than ours," he then slam's his hand on the launch button as Zod first shoots Lara, then as a blade extends from a slot in his gauntlet he stabs through Jor-El's heart whilst saying,"You deserved this Jor-El"...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Birth of a Hero

It is a typical day in the village of Konoha, the sun is shining radiantly in the sky and there is hardly a cloud to be seen. Now today isn't exactly a normal day, it is the greatest day of Namikaze Minato's life as today is the day his wife will give birth to their first child. Minato couldn't be any happier as he had also recently become Hokage. Minato knew that when Kushina went into labor that her seal would weaken, but he didn't care. He would find a way around that obstacle though, there's a reason he's in the Bingo Book ya'know.

"Hey, Minato are you prepared for tonight," asked the previous Hokage Sarutobi? "Sarutobi, you know almost as well as my wife, of course I'm ready," said a shocked Minato. Minato then took a moment to collect himself by glancing at all the objects in his office as Sarutobi said, "Minato you know better than anyone else that I trust you with my life, but this is the Nine-Tailed Fox we are dealing with and we cannot afford to take any chances". "That is why I've called upon Jiraiya to aid us tonight, just for a little extra insurance Minato", added Sarutobi. Minato then stood up and walked to the center of his office with a smirk on his face. As Minato walked Sarutobi couldn't help but look on enviously, Minato was the envy of the ninja community. He was the strongest and pretty much the best looking. Minato was a good man though, never abusive of his power and always the humble one. "Sarutobi would you please excuse," said Minato now in the center of the room as he then Hiraishined away. "Damn I wish I could do that," exclaimed an even more envious Sarutobi.

Minato had just materialized outside the hospital when he noticed Lady Tsunade of the Sannin staring up at the sky. Tsunade had the appearance of an attractive woman in her mid 20's with a very large bust. It may have been a genjutsu but it was still a sight to behold. "Oi Tsunade, how's my lovely wife doing" asked Minato. "Kushina is doing great right now Minato, but it's about time to move her to your compound," answered Tsunade. "If my calculations are correct then Kushina will be going into labor in about an hour, " Tsunade added. "I see, do you know where Jiraiya is," asked Minato. "Yes, he is already at your compound awaiting us," answered Tsunade. "Ok, but first let me talk to Kushina before we take her to the compound," said Minato. "Of course but don't take too long, we don't wanna accidentally let out the Nine Tail's now do we," joked Tsunade. "Don't jinx it now Tsunade," laughed Minato as he ran into the hospital to see his pregnant wife. Within moments he was at her door and then in her room. He noticed that she was napping an couldn't help but admire her features. As he caressed her face with his hand her eyes slowly opened and she smiled. "Minato, I was beginning to wonder if you would make it," said a tired Kushina. "Do you really believe that I would miss the birth of my first child, or that I would entrust the love of my life to the pervy sage," questioned Minato. With neither he nor Kushina able to keep a straight face they both burst out laughing. "Alright now Kushina, can you stand," asked Minato. "Yes Minato," answered Kushina as she stood up and put a hand on Minato's shoulder. Minato then performed the Hiraishin and teleported to his secret compound.

Minato now at his compound laid Kushina down on an already set up hospital bed that rested atop of a strange seal. Kushina's eyes suddenly opened widely as she exclaimed, "my water is breaking," ! "Don't worry Kushina, we're here to help you through this," soothed Tsunade. "Now try pushing," she gently added. "Aaaaah," screamed Kushina. "Come on Kushina you can do this, the baby's head is already crowning just keep pushing," encouraged Minato. "Aaaaaah KAMI," screamed Kushina as she delivered her first born son into the world. "Kushina look at him, our beautiful little son, what should we name him," asked Minato. "It's ok Minato, I know what you want to name him, go ahead," answered Kushina. "Then Naruto it is," exclaimed an excited Minato. "Wait, you realize that will make me the god father of your son," exclaimed an exasperated Jiraiya. "Sensei, we wouldn't have it any other way," said a happy Minato. Minato and Jiraiya then shaired a quick hug when suddenly a strange figure in a robe materialized through the wall of his compound. "Stranger, identify yourself," cried out an angry Minato. "Doom….I am yours and Konoha's doom," answered the ominous figure. The figure then pulled down his hood revealing extremely long hair and an orange mask with a flame swirl on it. "No…it's impossible, how are you alive….MADARA UCHIHA," screamed Sarutobi.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Sealing/The Crash

"How….how in Kami's name are you alive Madara Uchiha," screamed out a frightened Sarutobi. "Hasharama is an ant to me, he could never even dream of killing me," said Madara. Madara then dashed forward towards Kushina with unimaginable speed. He then reached his right hand out towards her stomach. When his hand collided with Kushinas stomach it began to glow whilst she screamed in agony, "aaaaaaaaaaaah". "Kushina noooooooo," cried out Minato as he rushed towards Madara with murderous intent. Madara shunshined away before Minato could collide with him. "Oh Kami no, it is too late," said a disillusioned Minato as the monstrous being once sealed within his wife slowly released itself from the seal on her abdomen. "Kami help us all," said Sarutobi ominously.

The monster that was the Nine-Tailed Fox was massive in size and very ferocious looking. Just to be in it's presence would cause most shinobi to stop and stare in awe. Minato knew that this creature would destroy all that he loved if he did not stop it, but he also knew that he had to get his wife and son to safety. "Tsunade, takes Kushina and Naruto and get yourselves somewhere safe," shouted Minato. "But..but what about you Minato, how could possibly hope to defeat this monster," questioned Tsunade. "I don't know Tsunade, but I have to try…no….no matter what happens or my personal feelings, I AM THE FOURTH HOKAGE, and I must protect my people," said Minato as he hiraishined away. "Minato NOOOOOO," scream Kushina as Naruto began to wail, "wahhhh".

As soon as Minato appeared on the Hokage Mountain he nicked his finger with one of his signature three pronged kunai and performed the summoning jutsu. "Minato, why have you summoned me," rumbled out Gamabunta the boss toad. "I need your help Gamabunta, the Nine Tailed Fox has been released from my wife and I need your help," begged Minato. "Unsealed you say, Kushina must not have much time left, of course I'll help you Minato," rumbled Gamabunta in reply as Jiraiya and Sarutobi appeared on Gamabuntas head. "Minato, what's the game plan here," asked Jiraiya. "We have to try to hold the Nine Tails off, I have a jutsu that can stop it but….the cost is great," sighed Minato. "No you can't possibly mean that jutsu can you Minato," questioned an exasperated Sarutobi. "Unfortunately old friends…yes I do, I can see that the Nine Tail is already destroying our home…THE DEAD DEMON CONSUMING SEAL is our only hope," said Minato. "And my son must be the prison," he sadly added as he hiraishined away to his only son.

As Minato materialized he saw that Kushina was dead with Naruto in her arms and Tsunade bawling. "Oh Kami Kushina why…..WHYYYY," cried out Minato. "Minato…I'm so sorry I tried, I tried so damn hard…..I'm sorry," choked out Tsunade. "It's ok Tsunade I..I..I know there was nothing you could do," said Minato. "My son will have to grow up with no parents because of what I'm about to do but, I have a duty to the village," sighed Minato. "You Jiraiya and Sarutobi will care for my Naruto won't you," asked Minato. "You know we will," choked out a bawling Tsunade. Minato hiraishined away with his only son, now ready to accept his fate. Minato materialized on top of the Hokage Mountain and was able to witness the devastation that the Nine Tails had caused. 'Naruto..Kushina forgive me,' Minato thought to himself as he performed the necessary handseals to seal away the Fox.

From atop Gamabuntas head Jiraiya and Sarutobi both looked on with heavy hearts as Minato collapsed with his son in his arms…now the prisoner of the Fox. All shinobi that could see the Fox's so-called demise began to cheer. Not knowing that their hero had perished to save their lives. Amidst all this chaos, a lone bright star could be seen in the sky. This star was quickly approaching Konoha and was aimed to crash into a rice paddy. This rice paddy was owned by two kindly rice farmers that had recently immigrated from one of the western countries. This couples names were Jonathon and Martha Kent.

"Martha is that that damn Fox outside," yelled a terrified Jonathon. "No it's..it's… I don't know what the hell it is Jonathon, it looks like some type of silver canoe or something," answered back a curious Martha. The strange object then opened and a baby crawled out. Jonathon and Martha both dreamed of having a child of their own but were unable to conceive. They both saw that this was their chance. "Martha….help me move this thing into the cellar in the back, after we do that we'll take this boy to the Hokage," said Jonathon. As Jonathon and Martha moved to hide the ship something shiny underneath the ship caught the babies eye he lifted the ship easily off of the ground to see what was underneath it. "Good Kami Jon, how the hell did he do that," questioned Martha. "I don't know Martha, but when we see the Hokage, we say we found this baby in the woods, not in something that fell out of the sky," replied Jonathon. "So you saw it fall to huh," asked Martha. "Your damn right I did Martha, now help me try to get this baby to move this for us," replied Jonathon with a smile on his face.


End file.
